Marcados para sempre
by Nanda Magnail
Summary: Tente esquecer isto, tente apagar isto do quadro negro. AU. JASPER/ALICE.


**Título:** Marcados para sempre.  
**Autora:** Nanda Magnail.  
**Censura:** T.  
**Nota:**Já estou escrevendo essa short há algum tempo, apesar de só ter este e metade de outro capítulo pronto - essa fanfic deve ter apenas três ou quatro capítulos, para deixar claro desde o início -, e sei que se eu postar aqui no ffnet vai me dar um incentivo para escrever mais. A fanfic foi inspirada na música _Jeremy_, do_ Pearl Jam_. Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo.

* * *

**VOLTANDO AO INFERNO**

_Por Nanda Magnail_

* * *

_**.#.**_

_Querido diário,_

_Hoje começa mais um ano angustiante de aulas e provas. Esse é o meu segundo ano no Albert College, um colégio com afiliações em outras áreas do país. Acho que está vai ser a qüinquagésima vez que eu digo isto, mas não custa repetir: Eu odeio esta escola! Odeio este lugar! Por que tudo não poderia ser como era antes? Por que Jeremy teve que me infernizar a vida?! Por que ele simplesmente não podia inventar outra forma de morrer? E agora, segundo meu psicólogo, seria melhor eu passar um tempo com a minha irmã, e deixar toda a minha vida por conta de um babaca que decidiu traumatizar toda a turma. _

_Alias este não é o único motivo de eu odiar este lugar. A escola me rejeita. Sou uma rejeitada por motivos tão ínfimos que eu evito citar. Vivem pedindo para eu ler suas mãos e mostrar-lhes seus futuros por pura sacanagem e falta do que fazer. Minha única amiga é Bella, uma garota que chega a ser cega sem os óculos. Acho que o único motivo dela ser minha amiga é por ser uma rejeitada também. Ninguém quer ser amigo da cegueta ou ter que ajudar-lhe a carregar os livros. Ainda bem que ela tem a mim para lhe ajudar. Sou eu que recebo toda a carga negativa dos idiotas e tento deixá-la de fora da confusão. Eu consigo agüentar todo o ódio. Os Cullens e a Hale são horríveis. A pior espécie. Rosalie Hale, uma loira alta e que se acha a mais importante em tudo, descobriu através de uma conversa dos professores que o motivo da minha vinda para cá foi por conta de um problema escolar._

_Um colega de classe meu, que sofria bullying, se matou em frente a toda a sala de aula, e depois disso eu não consegui voltar ao normal, pelo menos aos olhos dos meus pais. Só por que eu não queria conversar ou sair, como eu fazia antes. Mesmo não sendo amiga de Jeremy, eu estava de luto por ele. Não é fácil ver uma pessoa ter a cabeça arruinada na sua frente. Até hoje vejo flashes em minha mente quando Jerry chegou à frente de todos e disse que iria mandar uma mensagem que duraria para sempre, e então, sacou a arma e atirou na própria cabeça. Eu estava a duas fileiras de distância dele, e algumas gotas de sangue pingaram na blusa do uniforme e no meu rosto. Sinto pena da jovem Sarah, que sentou na frente, e ficou muito suja de sangue e restos do que quer que existia na cabeça de Jerry._

_Depois disso, muitas pessoas da minha sala pediram transferência para as outras escolas do Albert. Como minha irmã mora aqui em Biloxi, meus pais decidiram que seria para cá que eu mudaria. Só que essa não foi a única mudança, eu comecei a ver coisas que eu não via antes, mas acontece muito raramente. Quando cheguei aqui, eu poderia ter me tornado uma das populares por me vestir bem e saber falar, mas um desses meus momentos videntes veio justamente no primeiro dia de aula, quando a primeira impressão fica. Eu havia segurado a mão de uma tal de Jessica, e a vi sendo atropelada. Até hoje não sei bem o que houve comigo, pois comecei a falar e gritar para ela não atravessar a rua. Todos começaram a rir de mim. No fim da aula, Jessica foi assaltada e, assustada, correu em direção ao seu carro, porém outro carro a pegou, jogando-a a alguns metros de distância. Ela não morreu, porém quebrou a perna. Atualmente ela me odeia, pensa que eu joguei algum tipo de maldição nela, por que até hoje ela vive olhando para os dois lados da rua compulsivamente antes de atravessar, e sempre anda acompanhada até o carro. Sinto muito se eu posso ver as coisas, Jessica, eu não pedi por isso. E hoje faz um ano que isso aconteceu. Espero que esse ano não seja tão infernal quanto o outro, Diário, pois senão eu irei pedir transferência outra vez._

_Mas existe uma coisa que me deixou alegre esses dias, um motivo de poder respirar em paz. Conheci um garoto na sorveteria, no sábado passado, e o assunto nunca acabava. Foi assim: Eu estava entrando, e ele saindo. Ele derramou um pouco de sorvete de flocos em mim, e depois de muitas desculpas e um sorvete pago por ele, nós nos sentamos e conversamos, mas apesar de tudo, eu não sei seu nome. Só espero que ele não estude no Albert, senão mais um motivo de alegria estaria sendo roubado de mim._

_M. Alice Brandon_

_**.#.**_

Alice fechou o diário no exato momento em que viu Isabella Swan saindo da viatura do pai. A morena ajeitou os óculos e apertou os livros contra o peito, caçando a baixinha que chamava de amiga. Alice acenou com a mão, mostrando o lugar onde estava, embaixo de uma enorme árvore do lado da escola. Ficava em frente a um bosque, e o bosque dava em um penhasco. Os poucos que se atreviam a entrar naquele bosque eram os namorados, que aproveitavam o lugar deserto para namorar. Deserto, pois é bastante fácil se perder lá dentro de dia, impossível de se achar o caminho à noite.

Bella sentou apressadamente ao lado de Alice, nunca se esquecendo de ajeitar os óculos. Sentia-se ameaçada naquele ambiente hostil, pois sabia que qualquer um poderia facilmente pegar-lhe os óculos e fazê-la de boba, mas quando estava ao lado da amiga conseguia se sentir mais segura. Alice abraçou fortemente a amiga, tentando dissipar o medo e a angústia que adentravam em seu corpo. O mesmo acontecia com Bella. As duas se afastaram e ficaram se olhando, tentando enviar confiança apenas no olhar. Normalmente conseguiam quando estavam sendo atacadas, mas no primeiro dia de aula, com alunos novos e com alvos novos, era um pouco difícil manter-se calma.

- Você está ótima - disse Bella - Foi para a praia? Está um pouco corada.

- O que é isso, Bella - riu Alice - Não sai de casa. Fiquei o verão inteiro no computador, estava sem ânimo para muita coisa.

- E conheceu alguém? - perguntou animadamente sua amiga.

- Talvez.

- Onde se conheceram? - Bella ajeitou os óculos, apertando os livros contra o peito.

- Acredite se quiser, eu nem sei seu nome - riu Alice - Ele derramou sorvete em mim, e depois nós ficamos conversando.

- Então ele é daqui da cidade? Daqui da escola? - toda a cor que existia no rosto de Isabella se esvaiu, deixando-a com uma cor acinzentada. Temia que o coração de sua amiga fosse partido por um babaca da escola. Todos ali eram babacas sem coração.

- É. Mas não sei se estuda aqui. Se estudasse, conseguiria muito bem reconhecê-lo. Ele aparentemente é mais velho que eu, deve estar no terceiro ano, eu acho. É alto, loiro e tem lindos olhos azuis. Mas eu sinceramente espero que ele não estude aqui. Seria um desastre para ambos.

- Assim espero - suspirou Bella. O sinal de alerta apitou. As duas expiraram o ar dos pulmões e encararam-se - Pronta para mais um terrível ano no _Albert_?

- Para qualquer coisa, eu nasci pronta - disse falsamente animada Alice.

As duas levantaram e recolheram as coisas, encaminhando-se para a entrada do colégio. Passaram pelo campo ensolarado onde estavam sentados os populares. Enrugaram os narizes e torceram a cara, entrando no corredor e procurando seus armários. Rosalie Hale estava passando quando esbarra em Swan, que deixa cair os dois livros. Um amigo dela, Edward Cullen, parou para observar os dois cordeirinhos indefesos contra uma leoa faminta pelo sofrimento alheio.

- Vê aonde anda, sua cegueta - riu sarcasticamente Rosalie, enquanto erguia a mão para tirar o óculos da menina. Rosalie simplesmente adora tirar os óculos de Swan. Ela ficava tão incapacitada sem os óculos, tão boba e vulnerável. Em um gesto hábil e que surpreendeu a todos, Alice retira sua mão e a empurra. Os olhos azuis cor de gelo de Rosalie brilharam em fúria, enquanto ela se aproximava a passos curtos. Ao longe, Edward olhava para tudo estupefato - Olha aqui, vidente de merda. Se eu não estivesse com um bom humor infinito, eu te bateria tanto que você voltaria para casa irreconhecível, ouviu bem? Contenha essa sua mãozinha nojenta para bem longe de mim, ou vocês duas vão pensar que o ano passado não foi _nada_ comparado há este - Rosalie novamente ergue a mão e tira bruscamente os óculos de Isabella, jogando-os no chão e indo embora, passando entre elas, esbarrando o ombro em Bella e a fazendo tropeçar e piscar os olhos firmemente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade excessiva.

A morena apalpa o ar e faz menção a se abaixar, a procura dos óculos. Alice abaixa-se e pega o óculos quase blindado de Isabella, não antes de verificar se ele está bem. Charlie teve que pagar caro por aquele óculos, que tinha uma armação reforçada contra quedas, já que o grau era muito alto. Alice entrega-o para Bella, e depois percebe que todos estavam observando-as. Alguns com caretas, outros prendendo o riso, e uma minoria que as olhava com compaixão. A raiva esquentou a cabeça de Alice, que apertou os punhos na lateral do corpo, enquanto respirava firmemente.

- O que é que vocês estão olhando? - gritou Alice para todos.

- A sua cara de tacho, baixinha idiota - disse Edward enquanto passava entre Alice e Bella.

Edward então deu um estalado tapa na base da nuca de Alice, fazendo a baixinha cair, espalhando seus livros no chão. Ela sabia que ninguém iria ajudá-la, e Bella estava encostada em um canto, indefesa contra o poder do leão. As lágrimas estavam escapando de seus olhos, e ela se odiou por chorar na frente de todos aqueles idiotas. Chorou por ser fraca e não poder revidar. Ainda iria se vingar daquele jogador de futebol imbecil. Iria massacrá-lo até não poder mais, até quando a sua sede de vingança quisesse. Mas enquanto esse dia não chegava, ela teria que engolir toda aquela barbaridade.

Mas um anjo apareceu em seu caminho - Contornando o corredor e olhando para a cena, sem uma reação específica. Ele viu a pequena garota caída em joelhos, enquanto Edward estava com um sorriso no rosto, sádico, observando a desconhecida segurar as lágrimas. Havia também uma morena de óculos, afastada, que segurava o choro. Ele observava como ninguém havia se movido para ajudar a menina de cabelos arrepiados, muito parecida com uma que ele havia conversado no sábado passado, aquela que nem mesmo sabia o nome.

Ele caminhou a passos largos e pegou os livros espalhados no chão, enquanto ele percebia que os olhares agora eram voltados para si, e ainda assim não se sentiu intimidado. A garota que estava no chão era realmente a que ele havia esbarrado, e percebeu que aquela menina forte e com atitude no sábado se resumia a um cordeirinho indefeso e frágil. Ele sentiu a compaixão se expandindo para aquela que ele admirou de imediato, enquanto reunia os livros e entregava para ela. Quando percebeu que ela não iria levantar, segurou-lhe o braço e levantou-a, oferecendo os livros.

- Vamos lá, aqui estão seus livros - disse o loiro. Edward o interceptou, encarando-o incrédulo - O que houve, Cullen?

- Hale, sério mesmo que você vai ajudar a leitora de mãos? Essa menina é uma retardada - Edward riu no fim da frase, ainda transparecendo seus nervosismo e incredulidade.

Alice abaixou a cabeça e agarrou os livros que estavam com o loiro, e depois deu um pequeno olhar de esgoela para ele, agradecendo com os olhos. Foi até o lado da morena de óculos, agarrou seu pulso e disse em um murmúrio audível por conta do silêncio: _Nosso armário não está aqui, Bella_.

- Não gosto de injustiças - disse Jasper observando a pequena abandonar o local com rapidez, puxando a Bella a tiracolo.

- Não queira manchar a honra da sua irmã, Jazz. Essas duas são encrenca, além de serem retardadas de primeira. Isabella Swan, uma cegueta e nerd. Alice Brandon é uma vidente de merda, deu um ataque no início do ano passado e começou a gritar e mandar a Stanley não atravessar a rua - Edward bufou descrentemente - Ela é pirada. Louca demais. Se você começar a dar uma de bom samaritano vai perder todo o respeito que ainda não tem na escola. Você só tem o respeito que a sua irmã conquistou.

- Respeito de má educada e cachorra maior? - disse Jasper rindo. Ele ainda olhava o ponto onde Alice havia desaparecido.

- Ainda assim é respeito. Vamos guardar as coisas e seguir para a aula. Lembre-se que você ainda é novato.

Alice seguia empurrando as pessoas para longe de si, enquanto puxava Bella consigo. Depois que estavam afastadas do corredor, a pequena inspirou e expirou, limpando bruscamente as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos. Bella a encarava impotente, sem saber o que dizer ou o que falar. Estava chorando pela amiga também. Aquela foi uma das piores cenas que já viu. Uma logo no primeiro dia de aula.

- É ele, Bella - ergue-se Alice, ainda respirando erroneamente - Foi o garoto que eu falei que havia conversado, o tal loiro. Justo _ele_. Por que ele tinha que estudar aqui? Ainda por cima é irmão da Rosalie, ele é um Hale - a pequena reprimiu o grito com as mãos, que estapeavam seguidamente o rosto.

- Calma Alice! Vamos ao banheiro lavar esse rosto e ir para a aula - disse Bella, que segurava os pulsos da amiga, evitando que essa se machucasse seriamente.

- Você acha que eu vou voltar agora, depois de tudo? Vou ficar um pouco aqui, irei no segundo horário.

- Tudo bem, só espero que você melhore.

Bella puxou a amiga e a abraçou, apertando-a no máximo que sua força conseguia. Depois, segurou a mochila e apertou os livros contra o peito, tentando se reconstruir do baque que aquilo havia sido. Foi vergonhoso ter que assistir aquilo tudo e não poder fazer nada. E Alice só havia sido atacada por que a havia defendido. Já havia encomendado lentes, e estas já deviam ter chegado, por que assim seria mais difícil fazê-la de idiota, e ela ajudaria a amiga. Contornou o corredor quase vazio, guardou o resto de suas coisas e correu para a sala de aula.

Alice entrou no banheiro feminino, e olhou-se no espelho. Estava com os cabelos arrepiados, o rosto febril e os olhos verdes um pouco inchados por conta das lágrimas que jorravam sem fim. Ela observou o quanto seus olhos brilhavam, como o seu pescoço estava vermelho por conta do tapa e os joelhos ralados por conta da queda. Observou seu corpo e chorou ainda mais, deixando escapar os soluços altos. Jogou a mochila e os dois livros - um de literatura, e o outro, seu precioso diário - e encostou-se na parede, escorregando, caindo no chão. Abraçou os joelhos contra o peito e soluçou, esperando que ninguém entrasse no banheiro e se deparasse com a sua fraqueza e seu medo. Esperava que ninguém pudesse ver este lado tão frágil e indefeso da Brandon. Esperava que a sua vida voltasse a ser como era antes. Que ela tivesse faltado o dia que Jeremy se suicidou, e que ela tentasse dissipar o luto pelo colega morto e fingir ter voltado ao normal. Talvez ela nunca tivesse que passar por tudo isso. Mas mesmo assim, ainda existia Bella. Um pequeno laço, porém forte, que a mantinha ali.

E havia mais um malfeitor, ou bem feitor. Um _Hale_. Um anjo que nasceu no meio de um demônio. Será que ele se converteria para o mal? Será que ele ficaria igual ou pior que a irmã? Alice rezava para que isso não acontecesse.

Ela se levantou, limpando as lágrimas no rosto. Lavou-o e enxugou-o. Pegou as coisas e saiu do banheiro. O corredor já estava vazio, apenas um zumbido escapava das salas de aula. Alice correu até seu armário, guardou seu diário e correu até a sua sala de aula. Bateu na porta, e esperou. Estava atrasada, obviamente, mas achava que, por ser o primeiro dia de aula, teria um desconto. Só esperava que seu rosto não estivesse inchado demais.

A única coisa que _não_ esperava realmente era que a sua primeira aula fosse com o professor de inglês, o Sr Evans. Justamente o professor que a havia visto dar o ataque da leitura de mãos. Justamente o professor que adorava caçoar de sua cara por conta daquele trágico acontecimento do primeiro dia de aula acontecido há um ano atrás.

- Ora, ora, uma aluna atrasada! Veja só quem é! Alice Brandon! Estávamos no meio da apresentação, Alice, chegou na hora certa. Diga-me, por que se atrasou? Algum probleminha? Algum acontecimento inesperado que precisasse da sua ilustre presença? A CIA veio chamá-la já que não conseguiam encontrar a caneta? Por que este rostinho está inchado?

Os alunos riram, e o rosto de Alice enrubesceu. Ela encarou firmemente o Sr Evans, que a olhava debochadamente, esperando alguma resposta acuada e digna de pena. Mas hoje Alice havia chorado demais.

- Nada que o interesse, Sr Evans. Posso entrar? - respondeu Alice em um tom cortante. O professor a encarou irritado, ouvindo os assobios e brincadeiras dos alunos. Alice viu pelo canto de olho que Bella estava observando a tudo aflita.

- Olha como você fala comigo, sua insolente! - gritou o professor. Ao contrário do que o homem pensava, Alice lhe deu as costas e jogou a mochila e os livros na carteira ao lado de Bella, que a olhava assustada.

- Olha como o senhor fala comigo, Evans. Posso muito bem delatar você para a diretoria, já que eu não gosto de suas brincadeiras e já pedi desde o ano passado que parasse com elas - o professor reagiu imediatamente, deixando a coluna ereta e ameaçando a garota com os olhos. Os assobios haviam parado, já que todos estavam surpresos com a atitude da menina que sempre reagia ignorando a tudo. Aquele ano não seria nada comparado ao outro - Pode prosseguir com as suas apresentações, Sr Evans - e com isso, Alice se sentou, olhando para frente, ignorando o mundo exterior, a respiração irregular. Voltando ao normal.

- Tudo bem, Brandon, não sabia que você não agüentava brincar...

Esta era a resposta do professor Evans nas raras vezes que Alice revidava seus ataques. Ele sentou-se na mesa e continuou com a apresentação dos novos alunos, ignorando os cochichos e assobios que ainda restavam da pequena discussão.

Um bilhete caiu na mesa de Alice, que ainda se matinha petrificada na cadeira. Ela abriu cuidadosamente, tentando não chamar a atenção. A letra rabiscada de Bella jazia no meio da folha amassada.

_Você está bem? O que foi isso?_

Alice reprimiu um sorriso e uma lágrima, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estava no meio de um turbilhão de emoções e não estava conseguindo se conter. _Tudo isso só no primeiro dia de aula. Imagina o que irá me acontecer no resto do ano?_, Pensou Alice. Rabiscou a responda nervosamente, com medo de ser pega.

_Depois conversamos, não estou muito bem com tudo isso._

O bilhete foi jogado certeiro na mesa de Bella, que o agarrou com força. A morena o leu rapidamente, jogando-o na mochila, apenas meneando afirmativamente com a cabeça. Bella sabia que Alice merecia um tempo para pensar e digerir tudo aquilo, era demais para qualquer um. Também percebia que a amiga poderia explodir a qualquer momento com toda essa pressão jogada em seus ombros. A garota poderia ser forte, mas não era de ferro.

Depois das aulas que não pareciam ter fim, o sinal do intervalo tocou, fazendo todos saltarem, suspirarem e terem suas reações festivas. Alice apenas olhou para suas mãos, e depois guardou suas coisas cuidadosamente, seguindo Bella para a área onde elas ficavam sempre, embaixo da árvore que ficava ao lado do colégio, que dava para um bosque, que dava em um penhasco. Aquela árvore era sagrada para as duas, já que foi ali que se tornaram amigas e sempre se sentavam para comer e relaxar no intervalo. Recuperar as forças.

As duas iam cabisbaixas até a árvore, até que perceberam o pequeno montinho que havia ali. Alice parou no momento em que os viu. Os Cullens, os Hale e mais alguns populares estavam em sua árvore, no seu lugar sagrado. O rosto da pequena Alice ficou rubro, e percebendo isso, Bella segurou o pulso da amiga com firmeza.

- Alice, nós vamos procurar outro lugar - disse apressadamente Bella.

- Não, Bella, já chega! Eu não agüento mais! - disse Alice em um murmúrio. Se ela tivesse gritado, não teria a assustado tanto, mas aquele murmúrio quase inaudível era a previsão de que a bomba estava quase explodindo, e o pavio já estava queimando desde o início da manhã.

Alice se aproximou a passos curtos do local onde todos estavam reunidos. A cada passo, um rosto se virava para vê-la. Em cada rosto estava a mancha de um sorriso sacana, um olhar que sabia estar maculando o local sagrado da Brandon. Boom. A bomba explodiu.

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo aqui? - disse Alice com raiva.

A pequena cruzou os braços e encarou cada pessoa que estava ali. Todos estavam rindo ou prendendo o riso, exceto um. O loiro a encarava com uma expressão vazia, sem saber o que dizer ou expressar. Ele sentia que devia falar alguma coisa, mostrar a maturidade e educação que seus pais haviam lhe dado. Mas onde estava a coragem? Ele não conseguia dizer nada, a garganta estava presa, nada conseguia sair de seus lábios.

Edward se levantou e rondou a menina, observando-a de cima a baixo. Sorriu, deixando uma risada sacana escapar e voltou-se para os amigos.

- Olha aqui, Brandon, é você que não está pensando no que está fazendo. Você está invadindo nosso território e...

- Nosso território uma ova! Eu e Bella sempre nos sentamos aqui. Como é que você pode chegar aqui e roubar? - a baixinha descruzou os braços, apertando os punhos na cintura. Isso fez todos rirem, com exceção de um, que não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu não havia lhe dado permissão para falar, Brandon. E não tem explicação do por que ou como eu posso. Eu apenas posso, entendeu? - disse Edward, apertando as bochechas da garota com força, praticamente erguendo-a no ar com a força do aperto - Alias, é melhor você sair daqui antes que as conseqüências venham, e isso não vai ser legal nem pra você nem para a cegueta, ouviu bem? - ele puxou o rosto da menina para perto do seu e encarou os olhos verde musgo - Agora, desinfeta, sua vidente de merda! - Então, empurrou a menina para longe de si, fazendo-a cambalear.

Alice massageou o queixo, enquanto engolia o choro. Olhou rapidamente para Jasper, dizendo com o olhar tudo o que não podia dizer com a boca. _Eu pensava que você seria diferente. Obrigada por nada_. A menina girou em seus calcanhares e correu para longe dali, nem parando no lugar onde Bella estava. Correu para o parque, que dava no bosque, que dava no penhasco. Podia ouvir a amiga chamando ao longe, pedindo para não atravessar o limite. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Alice conhecia aquele caminho muito bem, já que gostava de caminhar lá quando estava sozinha ou quando não agüentava ter que levar tanto desaforo.

Enquanto corria, conseguia ver alguém a observando. Caminhou até a entrada do bosque denso e escuro, com as árvores enormes e imponentes. Massageou-se e viu as mãos cobertas de sangue, e então lá estava Jeremy, parado na sua frente, a face destruída para sempre. Fechou os olhos, e então a imagem se dissipou, deixando-a assustada. Sentou-se no chão, encostada numa árvore, e deixou novamente as lágrimas varrerem seu rosto. Suas mãos tremiam, e ela não conseguia controlar o soluço. Pegou seu precioso diário, que era de capa dura, forrado em couro negro. Seu pai havia lhe dado há um ano, quando foi embora de casa. Desde então, conta todos os dias o que sofreu, e apenas ali ela pode ser ela mesma, pode dizer desaforos que nunca poderia proferir.

_Querido diário,_

_Eu não agüento mais tanta humilhação! Todos os meus pesadelos estão sendo materializados. No meu primeiro dia de aula, já fui humilhada muitas vezes. Não sei se agüento tudo isso. O pior de tudo é que o tal garoto que conheci, aquele motivo de poder respirar em paz, nada mais é do que o irmão da Rosalie Hale! E hoje, todos aqueles filhos de uma puta estavam na árvore. NA MINHA ÁRVORE, MACULANDO O MEU LOCAL SAGRADO! Eu simplesmente os confrontei, e o Edward me humilhou de novo... E o Hale não fez nada para me ajudar._

_Mas o que eu estava esperando, afinal? Depois de me ajudar no corredor, o Edward deve ter plantado a sementinha do mal na cabeça fértil do Hale, e então ele se converteu para o lado obscuro da força, o lado mais forte. E eu fiz papel de trouxa de novo. Eu não sei se agüento mais, não sei como Cínthia ainda não percebeu o quanto esse local me faz mal. O quanto eu piorei desde que eu cheguei aqui. Eu estava bem em casa, só estava um pouco perturbada por tudo o que havia acontecido, mas com o tempo eu voltaria ao normal. Mas agora eu acho que deveria freqüentar um psicólogo. Apenas com alguma ajuda eu poderia superar tudo isso._

_Eu não sei se terei coragem para agüentar. Agora consigo entender perfeitamente o Jerry. Mas ao invés de atirar em mim mesma, atiraria em todos eles, e ficaria feliz quando fosse presa._

_M. Alice Brandon_

Alice fechou o diário e pôs ao seu lado, enquanto suas mãos tremiam fortemente. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, refletindo sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele, e ela quase podia sentir o batimento cardíaco caindo aos poucos. Ela sabia que depois de tanta adrenalina, ela não poderia apenas sentar e relaxar, mas ao invés de tentar voltar para a ação, a pequena Alice foi se deitando lentamente no chão, deixando-se levar pelo cansaço físico e mental. Iria dormir um pouco, depois resolveria o que iria fazer. Depois enfrentaria os monstros.

* * *

**N/A:** Só pra deixar claro e cristalino, ainda pretendo continuar a escrever essa fanfic. Não sei quando irei postar o capítulo dois, mas algum dia ele sairá.


End file.
